Talk:Dullahan/@comment-37731459-20190130223430
Question 1: ''Has a Dullahan ever been used as a Phylactery by a Lich?'' Now at first thought on this possibility, assuming both the Dullahan and the Lich as separate and otherwise independent entities, would benefit mutually in Symbiosis through the Dullahan protecting the Lich's Soul by being a Warrior-Vessel, in exchange for Special Magical Powers and Intelligence worthy of the Demon Lord's Army hence their unusually collected mental state. However I soon realized another possibility, in that the Dullahan may also have been originally a creation of the Lich itself through their own Magical Sciences, taking a Jar-Vessel and imbuing it with a Warrior Human Soul within the "Cork Head" and hot-gluing the Bones and Flesh to the Exterior Jar, thus allowing the inside of the Jar to host the Lich's Soul. Upon "popping the cork" the Soul spill's over the Jar Body thus is what turns-on the Human Soul as it escapes back to the Lich, ravenously. This is why I think makes the Dullahan perhaps closer to being an Undead Shapeshifter-X-Material Hybrid, kind of like if a Jinn of the Jar were wearing Living Armor? I think if a Lich were to study them well enough, could emulate them into creating their own "Undead Soul Guardian". Question 2: ''Why are Dullahans serving in the Demon Lord's Army?'' This question isn't so much about motives, as it is about Location and Politics. I find it odd, that an Undead Warrior from Hel's Underworld, would have any business within the grounds of the Royal Makai or alongside the Sabbath with Baphomet as Army Generals on the front-lines of an Order Invasion? In our real-world geopolitics, this would only occur under a Treaty Coalition of neighboring countries, where a lead army gets supplemented by foreign soldiers and supplies. When I starting thinking about this, I soon realized that dimensionally the Royal Makai must be neighboring the Underworld rather closely, but that in itself doesn't explain the drafting of Undead into the Magical Corps unless it was to supplement Magical Activities, and that simply isn't a Dullahan, but would be perfectly fitting for a Lich? Assuming Question 1 is correct in that a Dullahan can be a created Phylactery of a Lich in the Underworld, then could it be possible that Lich and Baphomet have a Collaboration Agreement, in that in exchange for lending their Dullahan to the protection and service of the Overlord, they periodically get their cork's popped off just to keep life interesting with "random horny study breaks" with their lovers, and mutually share in research and development? Higher up the ladder, the Overlord lessens the power needed by Hel to protect her citizens from Order assault, and Hel accepts favorably the fallen monsters and men, while also blessing necromancy that occurs outside of the Underworld, such as on battle fields where Baphomet may selectively turn or resurrect any that have fallen. This has added benefit, in that it may be utterly impossible to "kill" a Dullahan which is basically a haunted armored pottery, thus unlike the living monsters who want only to have sex and live lascivious, a Dullahan is already guaranteed a feeding by being the vessel for a Lich's Soul upon release, thus they're probably also the most willing to be the Vanguard, they want a fight, and they want it badly. This makes it practically costless to have Dullahan as Vanguard, from a country perspective!